Once Upon A Moonless Night
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: On the day of the New Moon Inuyasha begins to question his feelings for the gumi one member in particular.
1. Once Upon a Moonless Night, I know

Welcome to yet another Inuyasha fanfic destined to be posted on FFN and Shinjitsu no Shi. Not that FFN isn't enough for me but there are plenty of open-minded people that go to Shinjitsu no Shi looking for this kind of fic. Not to mention the many closed minded people who sadly come here and live to rip apart people like me. If you're into Inuyasha Yaoi and/or Yuri then go to Shinjitsu no Shi it kicks ass.  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, OOC, Normal amount of violence and such you see on average in the show. Not for fans of Het couples.  
  
Aishi Say "..."  
  
##################################################  
  
Inuyasha sighed softly to himself as he looked down from his perch up in a tree. The rest of the gumi was talking to Kagome as she rolled her bike towards the well. It had gotten trashed in the last battle so she was taking it home to be fixed. For once she could leave not worrying about anyone the worst that had happened was Sango's slightly sprained wrist. Kagome smiled. "Don't worry Shippo I'll be home in a day or so I promise."  
  
"Are you sure Kagome? You and Inuyasha didn't have a fight did you?"  
  
"No Shippo. I need to get my poor bike fixed up and resupply that should no more then two days. So I'll be back by Saturday ok?"  
  
"Ok....um what's Saturday?"  
  
"That's it I'm bringing a calendar with me this time. It's what the day two days from now is called."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Kagome we will miss you."  
  
"Thank you Sango. Miroku?"  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"Keep Inuyasha out of trouble tonight ok?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Kagome turned to face the tree. "I'm leaving now Inuyasha!" She called.  
  
Inuyasha snorted crossing his arms. "So getting going already no one's stopping ya!" He called back.  
  
"Why you...SIT BOY!" Inuyasha hit the ground as Kagome turned on her heel walking away.  
  
"Useful trick." Sango commented eyeing Inuyasha as he stood.  
  
"Kagome thinks so." Miroku commented hiding a grin.  
  
"Can we get you one to?" Sango asked sweetly turning to look at the monk.  
  
Miroku coughed. "One set of bespelled beads is enough thank you." He retorted fingering his beaded wrist absently.  
  
"I bet you two wouldn't think it was so funny if you were the ones nose diving every five minutes." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Miroku nodded his head slightly in agreement. "This is true but surly a great youkai such as yourself Inuyasha can not be hurt by so weak a hit?"  
  
"Stop the flattery monk or I may just suspect you're up to something." Inuyasha sneered.  
  
Miroku laughed. "You know me all too well Inuyasha." Inuyasha snorted at him.  
  
"Ok that's it both of you stop picking on each other and move." Sango order. She sighed at the two blinking men. "Back to the village with the both of you. There's plenty of work to be done there." Inuyasha and Miroku shared a look before turning and walking as commanded. ~Who needs a spell when you have a great do-it-or-pay look?~ She smiled as she fallowed Shippo and Kilala after them.  
  
##################################################  
  
Inuyasha watched Kilala as she pulled a wagon of debris past him Shippo on her back. Sango was helping the best she could with one good arm making sure the workers got enough water. He looked for Miroku expecting him to be lazing about only to blink when he saw him. The monk was working beside some of the larger men as they lifted a new wall which surprised him since Miroku usually did not do hard labor unless it evolved burying the dead. Miroku nodded at him as he walked up. "You there start nailing it in place!"  
  
"At once."  
  
"Well look who's actually getting his hands dirty?" Inuyasha jeered as Miroku leaned against the wall tiredly.  
  
"I don't see you doing anything?" Miroku replied.  
  
"Yeah well no one asked. Why you helping them? What are they offering you?"  
  
"Nothing Inuyasha. We do live in this village at times the lest we can do is help rebuild it when some youkai tears it apart because of us."  
  
"You actually sounded like a monk there for a second Miroku."  
  
"I do have my moments don't I?" He smiled resting his head against the hard wood. "If I asked would you help?"  
  
"Depends? What do you want?"  
  
"You see that house there?" Miroku asked pointing with his arm.  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Could you knock it down?"  
  
"Wait, wait you're asking me to destroy someone's house? Ok why?"  
  
"It is old and needs to be replaced like this wall."  
  
"No one's gonna to yell at me later will they?"  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Lady Kaede herself asked me to make sure it came down and naturally I thought of you."  
  
"Yeah sure might as well have some fun before I go all human tonight." He glanced at Miroku who had his eyes closed. "Do you think anything will attack tonight?"  
  
Miroku groaned. "Two nights in a row would be so tiring." He muttered placing a hand over his face. "I don't even want to think about it."  
  
"You lazy monk you sound like a little work will kill you?"  
  
"We are not all gifted with youkai blood Inuyasha and you're the who hasn't done a thing all day."  
  
"Don't you start with me monk I mean it!"  
  
"Blah, blah now were is my staff?" Miroku asked looking around.  
  
"Don't you even think about hitting me in the head I swear I'll break both your arms!"  
  
"Then what good would I be to you? You know you only let me stay because I come in handy."  
  
Inuyasha gaped at him. "I...no. I...oh never mind."  
  
"Can you two bicker some other time? It's distracting?"  
  
"Terribly sorry." Miroku apologized rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"You are not and you know it." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"We'll be going now." Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's closest ear and pulled him after him.  
  
"Should we tell him he forgot his staff?"  
  
"I'll take it to him?" One of the girls volunteered running up.  
  
"Sure here."  
  
##################################################  
  
Inuyasha growled pulling away. "You are way too violent to be a Buddhist."  
  
"Well you never listen."  
  
"You never have anything of value to say."  
  
"I didn't mean me baka you never listen to anybody."  
  
"And why should I? You're all just a bunch of humans trying to control me."  
  
"That's just Kagome " Miroku teased.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Inuyasha roared grabbing Miroku with one hand raising the other.  
  
"If ye two are busy I can come back later."  
  
"What do you want now hag?"  
  
"Nothing from ye oh rude one I have need of the monk."  
  
"I'm not done with him yet."  
  
"He is of no use to me dead ye can have him when I am finished with him."  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha muttered releasing Miroku. "Just leave me alone. Damn holy people."  
  
"I heard that. Ye think one as old as ye could learn some manners."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha muttered walking off.  
  
"New moons always make him so touchy. What was he mad at ye for now?"  
  
"Now? You make it sound like he's always mad at me."  
  
"That I did. Well out with it boy?"  
  
"He thinks we're trying to control him."  
  
"I can see were he may get that idea. The beads were meant to keep him from killing Kagome but she uses them whenever he upsets her, which is often. I have considered removing them but after hearing about his transformations I thinks it's best they stay. Now come with me boy there's work to be done."  
  
##################################################  
  
Inuyasha growled as he slashed the house apart. ~Damn it why do I always get so emotional before a new moon?~ He kicked down the door. ~I almost slashed Miroku back there. I'm not safe to be around right now. I'm staying away from all of them till I change... as a human I can't hurt them.~ He looked down at his claws before looking away and slashing over and over.  
  
##################################################  
  
"I'm starting to worry about Inuyasha Miroku."  
  
"He's always touchy before the new moon and being frustrated by Naraku isn't helping any. Oh here it is."  
  
"What?" Sango asked confused.  
  
"My staff I was looking for this."  
  
"Are you sure it's not something else bothering him? You and Shippo have been with him longer then I have."  
  
"Yes I'm sure. He dose not handle stress well."  
  
Sango nodded. "True enough."  
  
"Female intuition telling you something?"  
  
"Not really. I'm going to do a little training with Kilala before nightfall. Try and stay out of trouble will you?"  
  
"I always try Lady Sango I just do not always succeed."  
  
Sango laughed. "True enough. Good bye and behave."  
  
Miroku smiled. "As you wish." He called before walking out as well.  
  
##################################################  
  
Inuyasha growled as his claws raked the earth. The former house was in splinters from Inuyasha's obsessive slashing. He knelt down patting thoughts racing. ~Shut up! Get out of my head!~ With a growl Inuyasha grabbed his head shaking it. "Are you alright Inuyasha?"  
  
~Miroku?!~ Inuyasha jumped up when a gentle hand touched his shoulder. "Stay away from me!" he ordered lashing out. Miroku jumped back holding his right hand. Inuyasha blinked at the red on Miroku's pale hands horrified. "Miroku...I...I..gomen." He turned away.  
  
Miroku looked down at the bloody lines on his fingers. "It's alright Inuyasha. You only scratched me see?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the three long thin lines and winced. "Still gomen." Miroku shrugged. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just looking for you. I see you killed the house."  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha muttered thoughts drifting to Kikyou and her blood covered hand held out before him.  
  
Miroku blinked when Inuyasha gently toke his hand examining the wounds. "It's nothing really Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha nodded releasing him. "So where is the rest of the gumi?"  
  
"Shippo is most likely watching Kilala and Sango train. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering. Sango trusted you to stay out of trouble?"  
  
"I was until I ran into you."  
  
"Yeah I bet."  
  
"No really I was Lady Kaede needed me remember? We just finished so I came looking for you."  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "You came looking for me?! Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you were hungry...are you?"  
  
"Yeah lunch sounds good."  
  
"Good come on my treat." Inuyasha blinked at the grinning monk but fallowed him anyway. He felt calmer now and he was very hungry. "Why so quiet Inuyasha? Don't tell me destroying that little house wore you out?"  
  
"No...I was just thinking. Why is it when I'm quiet you all just assume something is wrong?"  
  
Miroku shrugged. "Maybe because it usually is?"  
  
"Yeah well I'm fine really just thinking I promise."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Fair enough."  
  
"Good. So what did the hag want with you?"  
  
"Oh only a little help with a spell. Nothing to concern yourself with."  
  
"Ah-hun. Should Sango really be training with a hurt wrist?"  
  
Miroku sighed shrugging. "Most likely no but try telling her that. She's almost as bad as you."  
  
"Shut up! She just happens to be driven." Inuyasha informed him arms crossed chin up.  
  
Miroku grinned. "Yes she is. You two are much alike."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"As you should since it was meant as one."  
  
"You know you can say some pretty sweet things sometimes."  
  
"Can I? Imagine if I meant any of them?"  
  
"Jerk."  
  
Miroku bowed. "Why thank you ruffian."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "I am aren't I?" Miroku nodded. "I can live with that so where are we going?"  
  
"What and ruin the surprise? Honesty Inuyasha." Inuyasha shook his head but fallowed Miroku as he started walking again.  
  
##################################################  
  
Ok that's end for now. You want more review. Don't forget to visit Shinjitsu no Shi the link's in the bio so you have no excuse. 


	2. Damn Sun Go Away Come Again Later!

I really wasn't planning on having to update this fic so soon but you people want it and who am I to refuse my otaku new and old alike? I'd just like to say I do not hate the Het pairings. So why not write some Het Inuyasha fics? Well I might but they're so easy to find and so over done I'd have to really work to come up with something new. Maybe some day. Anyway this chapter will have a lot more Yaoi content then the last one. Did the last one even have any? *Shrugs* Not the point this chap will so enjoy it. If you like this one then read some of my other stories featuring the Inu eared wonder and the sneaky monk.  
  
Warnings: First time ever-using Myoga in a fic, Inuyasha's mouth. That's it for the new ones.  
  
Aishi Say "The point is sometimes we don't see true love even when it's staring us right the face." Dax from DS9  
  
################################  
  
Inuyasha looked around as he walked ears twitching. "Hey Miroku where are we going?"  
  
"We'll be there soon Inuyasha."  
  
"You'd better not be up to something?"  
  
"And what would I be up to dear Inuyasha?" Miroku asked turning to face him.  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "Knowing you a lot."  
  
"That would hurt if it were not the truth. Do not you trust me Inuyasha?"  
  
"What? Why ask me that?"  
  
"Were not you the one who just accused me of being up to something?"  
  
"Yeah but...you said I was right?"  
  
Miroku smiled. "You're turning red Inuyasha."  
  
"You and your games."  
  
"I am sorry but the look on your face was priceless."  
  
"Yeah well laugh while you can." Inuyasha warningly teased.  
  
"Oh I intend to. Coming?" Inuyasha shook his head but followed.  
  
################################  
  
"Does your wrist hurt Sango?"  
  
"Just a little Shippo. We should be heading back hun?"  
  
"Sango why do Miroku and Inuyasha fight so much?"  
  
"Well Shippo it's because they're men. Men love fighting and those two never mean anything they say."  
  
"But Inuyasha and Kagome fight all the time to and it causes problems?" Shippo asked as Sango mounted Kilala.  
  
"Yes well...when two people are in love and they refuse to admit they fight."  
  
"Why would they refuse to admit it?" Shippo asked climbing on to Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Love can be very complicated. Sometimes you fall in love with someone and you don't even realize it right away. Other times you try to deny it so hoping it'll just go away."  
  
"Why? Isn't love a good thing?"  
  
"Oh yes Shippo it is but sometimes you know you can't make the other person happy so you have let them down."  
  
"I hope that nevers happens to me?"  
  
"Me too kid. Let's go get some lunch?"  
  
"Yeah!" Sango smiled as Kilala toke off.  
  
################################  
  
"Told you we were almost there."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha muttered walking past him only to stop eyes wide. Passed the ring of thick trees was a clearing surround by a ring of smaller trees pink with sakura. On the right was a slow moving river with a few flat topped boulders emerging from it's surface. In the center was a red and white checked blanket and a basket Inuyasha remembered Kagome bring her with the last time.  
  
"Do you like your surprise Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to gape at the monk. "How?!" Was all he was able to manage.  
  
"Kilala and Myoga actually."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Kilala found this place and Myoga told me about it. He said you liked to get away form people and there are no humans here besides me."  
  
"You...Why?"  
  
"Why did I do this?" Miroku ventured walking passed him and sitting down. Inuyasha nodded. "Because everyone needs a place to be alone you more then any of us."  
  
"You didn't have to." Inuyasha informed sitting down.  
  
"Oh I know but I wanted to. No one else knows about it so enjoy."  
  
"Thanks Miroku this place is really peaceful."  
  
"Glad you like it. Now shut up and eat something?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "Bossy monk."  
  
"Love you to koinu." Inuyasha mocking growled until Miroku shoved his chopsticks into his mouth grinning. "Baka koinu." Inuyasha shoved him before laughing as well.  
  
################################  
  
"Lady Kaede have you seen Inuyasha or Miroku?"  
  
"The last I saw of Inuyasha he was ready to rip the young monk's throat out. But that was hours ago child. I have not seen the monk since I finished with him."  
  
"I haven't been able to find them and tonight is a shingetsu. I'm worried."  
  
"Knowing those two they are likely fine or they have killed each other."  
  
"That's not funny!"  
  
"Calm yeself it was but a jest. The flea probably knows."  
  
"Thanks goodbye." Kaede shook her head.  
  
################################  
  
"Myoga-san?"  
  
"Greetings Lady Sango how may I help you?"  
  
"Have you seen either Inuyasha or Miroku?"  
  
"My lord Inuyasha and the Lord monk went into the woods hours ago. They seemed to be in high sprits so I would not worry."  
  
"Do you know where?"  
  
"No, but as I said do not worry."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"It's nice to know someone values my opinion."  
  
"Don't fell bad Myoga Inuyasha dosen't listen to any of us."  
  
"Much thanks Lady Sango that simple truth makes me feel much better."  
  
Sango smiled. "I'm glad Myoga-san."  
  
"Oh please you may call me Myoga Lady Sango you listen."  
  
"If you want then alright Myoga it is."  
  
"Thank you fair Sango. Now if you do not mind can we continue where we left off?"  
  
"Of course. Otousan told me..."  
  
################################  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he turned to look at Miroku. The monk was lying on his right side sleeping peacefully as sakura danced around him in the soft breeze. The hanyou smiled again catching a stray petal in his hand absently. Gold eyes started at it as he opened his hand and followed it as it was carried off by the winds. He turned when he heard an almost cat like yawn.  
  
"We should head back hun?" Miroku asked sitting up pink sakura falling into the folds of his robe or to the cloth.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure the gumi's freaking out by now." Inuyasha mutter getting to his feet.  
  
"You let me worry about the gumi Inuyasha. It is my fault we stayed away so long after all." Miroku informed him placing everything back into the basket.  
  
"You're just good at bullshiting your way out of trouble?"  
  
"I'm sorry what?"  
  
"Kagome said talking your way out of trouble in bullshiting your way out of it because all you say is bullshit."  
  
"Hum...makes sense." Miroku admitted closing the lid.  
  
"Scary how that happens hun?" Inuyasha asked holding out his hand.  
  
"That's terrible Inuyasha." Miroku chided as he looked up grinning only to blink at the outstretched hand. Inuyasha nodded so he toke it and allowed Inuyasha to pull him to his feet. "Thank you." He flashed the other a grin before blinking. "Nani?"  
  
Inuyasha reached out and toke a lingering sakura between two delicate claws. "They don't go with your robes."  
  
"Oh honestly Inuyasha I thought something was posed to jump me." Miroku sighed shaking his head.  
  
"Oh and why was that Miroku?"  
  
"Just the way you were staring all serious like." He blinked. "That sounded way too much like Kagome. *sigh* Maybe I should lay back down?"  
  
"Your fine Miroku it happens."  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha that is comforting. Shall we?"  
  
"Yeah, I really don't want Sango mad at us again."  
  
"She can be quite forceful Inuyasha at lest she can not osuwari you at will."  
  
"Shut up that's not funny!"  
  
"It was not meant to be."  
  
"Good because it wasn't"  
  
"Yes you mentioned that previously."  
  
"Why do I even try?"  
  
"Because you are stubborn."  
  
"Are you insulting me or what?"  
  
"No, just stating a fact."  
  
"Ah-hun."  
  
################################  
  
Kagome sighed as she flipped threw her book. "I wonder how every one is doing? I'm sure they're' just fine." She turned a few pages absently before blinking. Several pages were torn out and quite a few were shredded. "Why that no good...OSUOWARI SHOUEN!!!"  
  
################################  
  
Inuyasha yelped as he suddenly nose-dived into the ground. "It would seem the spell works even across time."  
  
Inuyasha coughed s he sat up." Yeah but did she do it on propose or what?"  
  
"You will just have to ask her when she returns?" Miroku answered holding out his hand.  
  
"Yeah or I could go ask her ass right now?" Inuyasha muttered taking the other's hand.  
  
"True" Miroku agreed pulling the hanyou to his feet. "But if it was intentional do you really want to get closer? The closer you are the more powerful the spell correct?"  
  
"How should I know you're the spell caster I just fight magic not use it? I guess so yeah. I see your point."  
  
"So glad."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Besides I'm in no mood to put up with her family."  
  
"Oh, and why is that?"  
  
"They twitch my ears like they're some damn toy it fucking hurts but do the baka care? Oh no..." He trailed off when gentle fingers massaged his ears.  
  
"Gomen Inuyasha. Does it hurt you?"  
  
"Hun? Oh no it feels nice."  
  
"Good. They are so soft I can see why they would want to touch them but they should be more considerate of you."  
  
Inuyasha turned removing Miroku's hands from his ears. "What did you do?"  
  
"Do?!" Miroku asked confused.  
  
"Yes Do. Kagome says some people kiss up when they know they did something wrong."  
  
"I have done nothing Inuyasha." Miroku protested.  
  
"Yeah I know. You ain't the only one who can play games in this gumi."  
  
Miroku smiled shaking his head. "I shall remember that Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha smiled back still holding the other's hands carefully in clawed ones. "Good you do that Miroku."  
  
################################  
  
Kagome flipped threw another one of her books. "OSUWARI!"  
  
"Honey whatever is the matter?"  
  
"Inuyasha wrecked my books."  
  
"Oh never mind that I got you new ones. I figured you'd end up losing one sometime."  
  
"You're the best mom." Kagome gushed hugging her mother tightly.  
  
"Oh it was nothing just no more yelling ok?"  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"Good dinners at seven."  
  
"Kay."  
  
################################  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head from Miroku's throat. "Miroku you ok?"  
  
Miroku groaned. "Ow. That really does pack a punch."  
  
"Gomen I didn't mean to crush you. Damn shoujo!"  
  
"I am hardly crushed Inuyasha you do not weight that much. Though I may be a little sore for the rest of the day."  
  
"I'm going to kill her."  
  
Miroku tugged on his long bang. "You will do no such thing, I will"  
  
Inuyasha got to his feet pulling Miroku with him. "You serious?"  
  
"Of course not but I will have a word with her."  
  
"You're fine."  
  
"I said I was didn't I?"  
  
"Lets get home before something else happens?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
################################  
  
"Where have you two been?" Sango demanded hands on her hips.  
  
"I was my fault Sango."  
  
"Oh I know that Miroku."  
  
"We went back to the cave where Naraku was born hoping to find something we missed. Sadly we learned nothing."  
  
"Oh. Next time tell someone ok? I was worried sick."  
  
"Sango we can take care of ourselves you know?" Inuyasha muttered. ~on'na~  
  
"I know that Inuyasha but you two always get into trouble."  
  
"Us?" Both males coursed before blinking at each other.  
  
"Yes you."  
  
"Gomen nashi Sango."  
  
Sango shook her head at them. "Forgiven just stay here ok?"  
  
"Yes Sango."  
  
"Good. I want to do a little more training before sunset."  
  
"I'll come with." Inuyasha called following Sango. Miroku shook his head wondering off.  
  
################################  
  
Sango lowered her blade her signal for I'm done. Inuyasha nodded resheathing his own untransformed blade. "So Inuyasha trying to work out some frustrations or were you just bored?"  
  
"A little of both. Were you really that worried?"  
  
"Kagome's not here so someone has to keep you two out of trouble."  
  
"Yeah I guess so. You look exhausted."  
  
"Well we've been busy today plus some light training it all adds up. I'm planning on taking a bath then going straight to bed after a quick meal."  
  
"Not me I do not sleep as a human, well except for that one time I was poisoned"  
  
"That hardly counts."  
  
"No kidding. Damn Spider Heads."  
  
"I agree all spider youkai are vile."  
  
"Nah bugs in general."  
  
"True. Well I'm heading back are you coming?"  
  
"Nah I'm going to stay here for a moment."  
  
"As you whish. Kilala stay with him."  
  
"Mew."  
  
"Good girl. Ja Inuyasha."  
  
"Ja Sango!" Inuyasha called as he looked up as the darking sky. The dark violet mixed with black made him think of Miroku. He shook his head. ~Why was he being so sweet to me today? Does he feel guiltily about something or what?~ With a sigh he headed home.  
  
################################  
  
Ok the end for now. There is no more story on this page. Go read my other Inuyasha and nonInuyasha Yaoi to kill the time until the next upload. Ja till then. 


	3. What The Morning Brings

Ok well I have been meaning to update this for a while now and I have finally gotten around to it. As of this exact moment in time **1239** people have viewed this fic in total 800 for chapter one and 439 for chapter two yet only **17** bothered to leave behind a review. That is **1222 **people who could not be bothered to leave a review. It is stuff like this that will kill a writer's mood. I am glad people are reading it but I would be ever so much happier if people would leave something as a review even a flame.

Oh well what can one do? For all you people with brains enough to submit a review this is for you. After all everything I do I do for my reviewing readers not the brainless masses_. Gomen nashi to all of you who had to wait for this to get updated I was all my fault. Will you forgive me?_

**WarNingS: **Pretty much the same as the last two chapters. What do you people want from me? **Add ons**: Some Kagome suffering, and finally getting into some of the good stuff.

**Aishi Say **

"**_Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dieing day."_** From the song 'Come What May.' Performed by Ewan McGregor & Nicole Kidman. It is a song form a Yaoi music video I downloaded.

"Kagome honey how's the studying coming?" Kagome's mother asked as she opened the door to her daughter's room.

"Not too bad Mom. Oh look it's dark already?!" Kagome answered looking up and out her window her left fist still in the air.

"Well of course it is sweetie you've been studying since that early dinner you had. Don't you think you deserve a break?" The older women asked sweetly with a smile.

"I guess you have a point mom." Kagome admitted chin in her hands staring absently at her wall.

"Good. Here have some of this yummy chocolate cake I made while I go run you a nice hot bath." Kagome's mother said as she set a plate and fork down on the desk beside her schoolwork.

"You're the best mom!" Kagome beamed up at her taking the fork in one hand other moving the books and papers.

"Oh I know. Enjoy." The older women teased before walking out.

"I will." Kagome called smiling taking a bite. "MMM! Too bad I can't share this with the gumi. I'll just mom to make one for the trip back." She glanced up at the darker then normal sky fork still in her mouth. -_Poor Inuyasha I wish there was something I could do to cheer him up but I really don't think cake will do it no matter how good it is. I hope he's ok.- _A shooting star caught her eye. -_Please let Inuyasha find some sort of happiness tonight?-_ She toke another bite of cake and allowed her mind to wander as she enjoyed the sweet dark confection.

"Kagome!" Her mother called as she swallowed the last bite.

"Coming Mom!" Kagome called setting the fork down and moving to her dresser.

Inuyasha sighed as he stared up into the star filled sky. "And what are ye thinking of Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as she looked up at him with her one good eye.

"Nothin' _ye _old hag." Inuyasha muttered in reply.

Kaede shook her head. "The others are resting. That is 'cept the young monk." She informed the moodier then usual Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blinked. "Miroku?!" He asked looking down.

"Aye I am sure he is around somewhere. Ye may want to look but this old bones need their rest." Kaede answered with a nod.

"Yeah sure thanks." Inuyasha muttered absently -_Where in the Hells would he go this late? Damn that monk.-_

"Goodnight Inuyasha." Kaede said boding at him slightly.

"Night Kaede." Kaede watched him as he dropped form 'his' tree and wandered off. She smiled to herself before entering her home.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Inuyasha growled at the shadow knelt before the shrine where Kikyou had rested until recently hand on his hilt.

"Come now Inuyasha are your _human_ eyes really that bad?" Miroku teased not turning to face him.

"Miroku?!" Inuyasha gaped as Miroku stood and turned. "Why are you here?" He demanded though it was obvious to those not confused.

"Are you saying I am not allowed to be here?" Miroku asked solemnly he had never asked before if Inuyasha liked anyone there except Kaede.

"Well…I…why are you here?" Inuyasha asked again not really sure how he felt.

"Just praying." Miroku answered simply.

Inuyasha blinked. "For Kikyou?!" Miroku nodded. "Why would you do that?" Inuyasha asked after all Miroku did not know Kikyou all that well just stories really.

Miroku smiled amused by Inuyasha's obvious confusion. "I am a monk Inuyasha it is my job to try and easy other's suffering. I know Kikyou is suffering so I prayed for her." He sighed. "A small gesture but it is all I can do at the moment for her."

Inuyasha blinked again. "Do you think it will help her?" He asked he had never been one of much faith.

"I am unsure." Miroku admitted softly. " I am sorry I should have asked first." He apologized bowing his head

Inuyasha shook his head. "No Miroku that was very sweet of you. How…how do you pray?" He asked after all he had seen both Miroku and Kikyou do it often but he have never really asked about it.

Miroku smiled. "It is quite simple." He held out his hand. "Come here and I shall teach you?"

Inuyasha toke Miroku's hand and allowed him to pull him close. "I'm not a Shinto or a Buddhist." He reminded him.

"That is alright Inuyasha." Miroku assured him gently. "You can place your hands together or just hold up one." Inuyasha placed both his hands together and bowed his head. "Good now just asked for what you want?"

"Is that all?! I don't need to chant or burn something?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

Miroku chuckled. "No we damn holy people do that so we look important." Inuyasha smiled. "You don't have to say it out loud if you do not want to."

Inuyasha nodded. "So just think of what I want? Alright I can do that." He was aware of Miroku kneeling right hand up lips moving silently and he smiled at him closing his own eyes. -_Please let Kikyou find the peace that was denied her even if it means I must die at her hands? All I ask is that you let me see Naraku's dieing face first? That is all I ask for?- _ Silver eyes opened when he heard Miroku stand.

"Did that bring you any peace?" Miroku asked softly.

Inuyasha nodded. "Actually yes it did. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it my friend. So why did you come up here?" Miroku asked wondering if he wanted to be alone.

"Kaede said you weren't sleeping with the others." Inuyasha answered sitting on the shrine's steps back against the wall. "I was worried so I went looking for you."

"It was not my attention to worry you." Miroku informed him looking down at him.

"Yeah I know. You can sit to you know?" Inuyasha informed him looking up.

"Is that an invitation?" Miroku asked tone amused.

"Yes now sit." Inuyasha answered shaking his head at him.

Miroku grinned as he sat down. "So why don't you sleep in this form?" He asked knowing Inuyasha wanted to talk.

"I don't want to. It's bad enough I feel things." Inuyasha informed him frowning.

"Oh like what?" Miroku asked interested.

"Stuff you humans feel. We Youkai do not feel such useless emotions." Inuyasha reminded him. Youkai felt the same emotion just differently at lest that was how Inuyasha saw it.

"Perhaps that is why we fight each other?" Miroku suggested frowning in thought.

"Well maybe." Inuyasha turned his head when Miroku yawned. "You ok?" He asked it had been a few days since their last battle but they had been on the road for a while before that.

"Hum? Oh I'm fine just tired is all. We humans need more sleep then you Youkai." Miroku assured him with a friendly smile.

"Well then go to sleep I'll look after you." Inuyasha assures him seeing no reason for him to stay awake if he was tired.

Miroku sighed head against the shrine wall. "That is very comforting but you are not as _intimidating_ as a _mere_ _mortal_." He teased in his normal easy going manner.

"Oh shut up you're hardly _mere_." Inuyasha reminded him with a frown.

Miroku smiled. "We damn holy people rarely are." He teased but still making a good point.

Inuyasha sighed closing his eyes for a moment-_Why do I feel so happy right now? I shouldn't but part of me does.- _He glance at Miroku who had already fallen asleep. -_It's all your fault isn't it? Because you've been so nice to me? Why anyway? I'm not some pretty girl to amuse you for a night or whatever so why? Tell me why?- _Miroku sighed softly lips parting ever so slightly. Inuyasha reached out and stoked his cheek shivering at the soft warmth under his clawless fingertips. He pulled them way as if he had been burned. -_Why are you doing this to me?- _

"Tell me Kagome how does it feel? How does it feel to have **stolen** my life?" Kikyou demanded arrow posed and ready to strike.

Kagome backed up against the Go-shinboku hands on the bark. "I didn't!" She protested shaking her head long dark hair whipping around.

"Didn't _what_? Steal my life or mean to?" Kikyou half growled half spat her sprit gathers snaking threw the air around her like angry serpents. "Well out with it little girl I have eternity but you do not."

-_Inuyasha save me!- _Kagomepleaded silently wincing while pulling Inuyasha's red shirt tightly around herself. -_I do not want to die like this! It's almost suicide!- _

"Kikyou don't!" Inuyasha called dropping in front of the archeress.

"Inuyasha?!" Both girls cried as he landed between the arrow and Kagome.

Inuyasha walked up to Kikyou taking the bow and arrow form her. "Kikyou I just can't let you kill Kagome."

Kagome smiled taking a few steps form the Go-shinboku. "Oh Inuyasha I knew you'd come for me." She gushed only to blink when she opened her eyes at the sound of a bowstring going taut. "Inuyasha?!"

Inuyasha ignore her aiming. "Beloved?" Kikyou asked walking up to his side. "What are you doing?" She asked hand on his arm looking up at him clearly confused.

"I am setting you free. One soul cannot exist as two people at the same time so I made a choice. I want you Kikyou not this shadow of you." Inuyasha answered turning to meet Kikyou's questioning gaze.

Kikyou smiled placing her hands on Inuyasha's white-sleeved arm. "In that case beloved allow me to help you?" She offered.

"No, this is something I have to do alone." Inuyasha informed her before turning to face Kagome.

Kagome stared at him tears flowing lip and body trembling. "But why? I thought you loved me?" She half demanded half pleaded at him.

"I am sorry Kagome but you don't belong here you never did. I can't live in your world and you can't live in mine. You had to know that?" Inuyasha stated softly golden eyes gentle and apologetic.

"But you don't have to do this? I can just leave like before? Please?" Kagome pleaded backing up arms out back touching the tree's rough bark.

"Good bye Kagome." Inuyasha whispered sadly letting the arrow fly.

Kagome opened her eyes with a soft gasp hand on her heart. "Inuyasha." She stood and walked to her window eyes watching the still sleeping world around her. -_Why did I see such a terrible thing? Do I really feel that guilty about Kikyou? Am I really just a replacement Kikyou to Inuyasha? No I'm nothing like her…am I?-_

Inuyasha opened his eyes with a start. He turned to look at Miroku who was still sleeping peacefully beside him earrings glinting in the light of almost dawn. Inuyasha toke his face in his hands staring at it blinking when the blood he had seen from his dream appeared leaving red stains on soft skin. -_Gods what is this?-_ He blinked when the face started to cool also like in his dream. -_Miroku no come back! Don't leave me alone? I don't want to be all alone!- _Inuyasha cried silently eyes closed with out thinking he pressed his lips to Miroku's. He blinked when soft lips returned his gentle gesture though unconsciously.

Inuyasha pressed harder as black faded back to white as the sun rose. The chirping of birds caught Inuyasha attention as his ears twitched. He pulled away from Miroku blushing a few shades lighter then his clothes, but only a few. -_Why did I…? Oh yeah that dream.-_ He glance at Miroku who's head now rested on his shoulder. Flashes of the tatter corpse falling into his arms haunted his mind as he closed his eyes. Miroku moaned softly as he leaned closer right hand curling into the cloth of Inuyasha's pant leg. Inuyasha slipped an arm around his shoulders. -_You_ _can lay like this for a little while but as soon as I sense life down there it's over.-_

"Inuyasha?" Miroku whispered getting Inuyasha's attention.

"Yeah what?" Inuyasha asked looking down at him.

"Mmm…warm." Miroku murmured not answering his question.

"Shut up." Inuyasha whispered softly clawed fingers gently curling into much darker robes then those of their owner.

Ok I am ending it yet again. I know and I'm sorry but that is it for now. If you want more then go to my account and read another fic I have 77 now! If not then just leave a review and pray enough others do to so this will get updated some time before Halloween.

9


	4. It Just Won't Leave Me Alone

Wow I last updated this fic back when I only had 77 stories?! Time sure does fly hun? Ok so I am just in the low 80's now but still. Gomen for neglecting this fic for so long. You people should have yelled. Any way here it is chapter 4 in all it's brand new chapter glory. Consider shades people.

**WarNingS:** Same old same old. **Add Ons:** Am enjoying myself too much. Am considering pairing _Kagome with Sango_ in the next chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** Kyosuke Date, pronounced like that peak in the movie with the volcano, is from an anime called The Soul Taker or just Soul Taker form Anime Unleashed on Tech TV. It is a dark bloody angst ridden show with Quatre's, Gundam Wing, playing a kind heart boy who must kill and return the souls of the dead to their rest. Kickass show by the way!

**Aishi Say**

"_All I ever wanted. All I ever needed…"_ I love this remix but I can't remember the song's name or anything. It's by something Mode that's really all I know but still love. If you know the song you'll get why it fits.

Inuyasha sighed softly resting his check on Miroku's soft hair eyes half closing. He felt so peaceful it confused him. Miroku's solid warmth in his arms just felt so good even though he knew it should not. After all Miroku liked beautiful women not men no matter how beautiful they might be. True Miroku loved to tease him and his soft voice had consoled him on many sleepless nights but they were only friends. Inuyasha allowed himself to doze off not really in the mood to think right now.

Lady Kaede walked up the many stairs to the shrine eyes closed thought focused. She only opened them when she reached the top only to stare wide eyed in mute surprise for a long moment. Miroku was curled up in Inuyasha's arms head on his chest left arm resting in Inuyasha's lap his right across his own. His young face contently serene lips slightly parted. Inuyasha had his arms loosely around the peacefully sleeping monk cheek on soft looking dark hair his own white hair pooled on dark cloth some caught under Miroku's cheek. -_Well now this is unexpected.- _Kaede frowned for a moment debating waking them or not. Inuyasha she knew, quite well by now, never slept on a Shingetsu by choice so he needed his sleep Miroku she assumed had stayed up later the usual talking with the sleepless Inuyasha and would also need his sleep. -_Just like children not a care in the world.-_ Kaede thought shaking her head as the winds played with her long hair.

White ears twitch as Inuyasha sniffed opening his eyes blinking at Kaede. "You?!" Inuyasha gasped lifting his head.

"And a good morrow to ye as well Inuyasha." Kaede greeted with a nod.

"It's not what it looks like." Inuyasha explained quickly use to Kagome jumping to conclusions.

"Well now what is it then? All I see is two friends who fell sleep on a chilly night. Please enlighten me Inuyasha what were ye two _really_ doing?" Kaede asked voice amused.

Inuyasha blinked. -_That sounds about right_.- "_Ok_…maybe it is what it looks like." He admitted.

"I thought as much. Take the young monk home would ye I have chants to perform and I do not wish to wake him." Kaede gently ordered.

"Oh sure no problem." Inuyasha agreed scooping Miroku up not disturbing him in the slightest. "See ya around lunch right?" He asked.

"Aye now get going." Kaede answered turning.

"Ja." Inuyasha called as he headed down the stairs.

-_At least she dosen't know…know what? That I kissed him or that I want to do it again?-_ Inuyasha turned his golden gaze on the sleeping Miroku in his arms and he smiled in spite of himself. The 'older' youth was curled up against him like some overgrown neko paw on his shoulder. -_Just what am I going to about this…and you?-_ Miroku moaned softly rubbing his cheek against his chest. -_I wish I could stay like this forever with you save in my arms but that's impossible. Why…why must I feel this way? I have two suitors already and you have Sango according to Kagome…so why do I want to spend my time with you?-_ "Someone tell me why?"

Shippo half opened an eyes when he heard someone enter the house he relaxed when he saw it was only Inuyasha. -_Why is he carrying Miroku? Was he hurt?-_ The little kitsune sniffed before relaxing. -_He must just be sleeping.-_ Shippo watched Inuyasha gently lay Miroku down before covering him. He blinked when Inuyasha ran his clawed fingertips down Miroku's cheek getting a soft moan from slightly parted lips. "Miroku I…I can't even tell you when you can't hear me I'm so pathetic." Inuyasha muttered clawed fists shaking eyes squeezed shut. "Why must I feel this way?" He demanded to no one as fell forward hands bracing him before he hit the floor. Golden eyes looked up at Miroku as he moved to knell beside him. "Miroku…" Inuyasha whispered softly before leaning forward and gently kissing him. "I'm sorry." He stood and walked out leaving Shippo to wander just what was going on.

Kagome sighed as she sunk a little lower into the tub's pleasantly hot water. -_It was just a dream. You feel for Kikyou that is all after all she has had a rough time and now being resurrected. Dead humans should never be resurrected they aren't supposed to be resurrected. That's what Kyosuke Date said and he has a point every time I've seen it on TV all the person gets is pain. I am Kikyou but I'm not maybe that is the only way people are meant to be reborn with out the pain of the past? If Kikyou had come back and not known who she was could she be happy? Is she meant to be happy? If not does that mean I'm not either? Inuyasha still loves her but can he love me while she lives? If she dies will I just become a replacement Kikyou for him? I need to go back today and figure this all out. It will be better to know once and for all where I stand…I have to know.-_

"Shouldn't you be sleeping Inuyasha? If Kagome comes home today won't you want to get back on Naraku's' trail?" Sango asked frowning up at Inuyasha.

"Knowing here she'll bring a ton of junk and we'll have to go through it like always so _if_ she comes back today we won't be able to leave till tomorrow anyway." Inuyasha answered arms sill behind his head.

"True but why are you still awake? Restless?" Sango asked knowing the feeling.

Inuyasha closed his eyes remembering the soft sweetness of Miroku's lips and the way he had felt when he heard his soft moan. -_Stop it all right? I know already.-_ "Nah just a lot on my mind. Don't worry about it half the time Kagome's late by a day anyway."

"Well I am going to the clearing to do a little training would you care to join me?" Sango offered she rather enjoyed sparing with her friends and Inuyasha looked a little tense.

"Sure Sango let's play before breakfast." Inuyasha called dropping form one of many of 'his' trees. -_This will help me clear my mind.-_

Miroku half open his eyes placing soft fingertips to his lips before sitting up looking around. -_What a strange dream…pleasant but very strange.-_ Dark brown eyes narrowed slightly in thought. -_Where is he anyway?-_ "Inuyasha?"

"Oh you're awake good morning Miroku." Shippo greeted with his normal cheerfulness.

"Morning. Where are the others?" Miroku asked noticing Sango was gone as well. _-How late did I sleep anyway?-_

"Sparring. I saw them when I went to help Lady Kaede. Is something wrong Miroku?" Shippo asked frowning.

"Now why would you ask that little one?" Miroku inquired ruffling spiky red hair.

Shippo laughed. "You just look…confused." He admitted.

Miroku blinked before smiling. "It is nothing just random thoughts." He assured his little friend.

"Oh ok. Miroku can we go take some food to Sango and Inuyasha? They must be hungry and tired by now?" Shippo asked. Miroku smiled knowing his little friend was a buddle of energy half the time. "Oh _please_ Miroku you can carry more then me?" The kokitsune pleaded eyes large and wavering.

"Come now little one put those eyes away you don't need them. Let's get going before Inuyasha gets cross?" Shippo smiled at Miroku's teasing tone now sure his friend was fine.

"Mornin' Miroku, Shippo. The child asked me to prepare some food for our warrior friends these baskets Kagome brought are most useful." Kaede greeted the two of them entering her home.

"Many thanks my lady." Miroku said taking the basket with a smile.

"It was nothing there is plenty there so no one will go hungry. Shippo you carry the tea alright?" Kaede asked holding out the two thermoses.

"Sure!" Shippo agreed taking them running past the two older holy people. "Come on Miroku lets go!"

Miroku laughed shaking his head. "In a moment!" He called. "Lady Kaede…"

"Inuyasha explained what happened last night so do not ye worry." Kaede assured him.

Miroku blinked. "Last night?" He asked confused.

"Aye last night. I found ye two sleeping at the shrine. Ye two really should talk elsewhere so late it gets rather cold up there at night as you now know." Kaede informed him confused by his confusion. "Do ye not remember falling asleep with him?"

"I remember falling asleep but he was awake. He must have dozed off after he changed back." Miroku reasoned with a shrug. "Thank you again Lady Kaede but I must go before Shippo worries again." Kaede watched him walk off Shippo running up to him yapping excitedly as he ran around him getting a laugh form the monk. -_Again? I must have a talk with the child.-_

"Hold Sango I guess I'm more beat then I thought." Inuyasha panted sitting down sword at his side. Sango nodded sitting down as well leaning against Kilala tiredly.

"FOUND THEM!" Shippo cried jumping up the slight hill to land between the two sweaty warriors getting them both to sit up with a start.

"What are you yellin' about runt?" Inuyasha demanded frowning at him. Sango only smiled at Shippo who was still jumping up and down.

"Shippo clam down honestly how mach sugar did you have this morning?" Miroku asked setting the basket down and picking Shippo up. "Hmm?" -_Miroku?!-_ Inuyasha just started at the monk not sure if he could face him yet but not really given much of a choice.

"The last of my stash since she's coming back. Put me down Miroku I'll be good honest." Shippo assured him wiggling.

"Very well but set the tea down before you go running off again alright?" Miroku asked.

"Alright." Shippo agreed with a nod setting the down when Miroku set him down before running around arms out.

"Kids will be kids. You two really didn't have to come out here we would have made it home by lunch." Sango assured the frowning monk with a smile.

"Oh I know it was all Shippo and Lady Kaede's doing I just got pulled along." Miroku sighed sitting down near Inuyasha but not that close. "Did you two have fun?" He asked looking at Sango.

Sango smiled as she walked over and sat down across from him opening the basket. "Oh yes. Look at all of this?! Inuyasha come over here and eat." She said looking up at the hanyou.

Inuyasha sighed but flopped down he was hungry and Miroku seemed to be focused on Sango not him so he let himself relax. "So do you think Kagome will bother coming home today?" He asked hoping to distract his mind with thoughts of the beautiful women who wanted to be with him rather then the beautiful man he felt drawn to.

"Well she didn't leave mad so there is a fair chance she will be on time." Miroku answered fingers near his lips. "Of course she may just sleep in and completely forget all about us."

"Miroku stop that really she has a lot to deal with." Sango chided gently slapping his arm getting a laugh. "Her school seems most difficult. She must be doing poorly." Sango sighed before taking a bite.

"It's her own fault for going in between. If she would stay here we could collect all the shards much faster and then she could focus on these exams of hers." Inuyasha muttered before he began to eat to. He glanced at Miroku who looked pensive as he often did.-_I wonder what he's thinking about so intently?-_

"Perhaps Inuyasha but lately we have found nothing what is the point of her staying here when we can do nothing?" Miroku asked voice sympathetic to Kagome he to hated to feel useless.

"Miroku's right she cannot simply forget her world while we hunt it could take years even if we could find shards everyday. Neither we nor Naraku have found them all once he is dead there well still be more searching." Sango reminded him.

"I _know_ Sango but can she really keep this up for years? A year, half a year, another month? _No_ one can live two lives forever and that is what she trying to do." Inuyasha informed her frowning. This was a problem no one was addressing and they had to face it sometime.

"Just as one cannot live in the past _and_ the present." Sango reminded him bringing up his personal problems.

"That's my business!" Inuyasha snapped

"Not when it effects all of us it's not! You're obsession with Kikyou has put us all in danger time and time again and you constantly." Sango shot back standing.

"Oh and what about _you_ and Kohaku? When will _you_ betray us again for him? I may not think clearly when it comes to Kikyou but a least I haven't betrayed anyone for her!" Inuyasha growled standing he was confused and frustrated enough he did not need this.

Sango raised her fist blinking when she hit Miroku's arm. "Miroku?!" She whispered in surprise.

"Both of you just stop! This is pointless and I will stand it no longer!" Miroku shouted at both of them eyes closed.

"Miroku move!" Sango ordered.

Dark brown eyes turned to her narrow and changeling. "If you want to hit him hit me first the same goes for him. This _will_ stop now." Miroku promised her voice a low growl. Sango toke a step away from him before turning and running off Shippo running after her with Kilala.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked reaching a hand for him.

"I am lucky I have no one in my past that Naraku can resurrect and use against me only the living. She should not have brought up Kikyou and you should not have brought up Kohaku. Why is everyone so on edge today?" Miroku sighed softly looking up. "Is it Naraku's doing or our own?"

"Miroku a lot has happen to us recently and we haven't had time to short it all out yet. Perhaps it is best we aren't hunting jewel shards right now everyone is too out of it to fight and not get hurt." Inuyasha admitted softly. "So I guess it is both. Poor Kagome is going to come home to mess."

"Inuyasha why did you really seek me out last night?" Miroku asked turning to face him long dark robes fluttering with red sleeves in the wind. "Was it really just to make sure I was alright?"

"I wanted to be with someone last night…someone I could trust and talk to." Inuyasha admitted looking away. "But I also was concern about you. You seemed a little distant yesterday why?" He asked wondering if there was anything troubling the young monk.

"I was only thinking Inuyasha not really of anything just letting my mind wander where it may. It helps me think actually." Miroku laughed. "Shippo was worried about me to. I guess I should just stop thinking for a few days. What do _you_ think Inuyasha?" He teased grinning.

"Oh just shut up I'm tired alright? Not enough sleep then all of this I'm too tired to play with you right now." Inuyasha apologized normally he enjoyed their playful fighting but right down he just was not up for it. He blinked when Miroku slug his right arm over his shoulders with a smile. "Miroku what…?"

"If you are tired then you should go lay down. It's alright Inuyasha I'll help you." Miroku smiled again and Inuyasha swallowed unable to yell at him. The last thing he needed was Miroku this close the last thing he wanted was for him to let him go. "You must be exhausted not even a growl?" Inuyasha allowed himself to smile at the gentle teasing before growling slightly. "Much better. Now to bed with you." Inuyasha sighed closing his eyes. ­­­-_When I see Sango again I'll apologize after all she knows how I am she's a lot like me. Everything will work out once we all cool down. Does Kagome feel like this when I help her? How does she stand it?- _

Kagome smiled as she kicked her feet back and for the breakfast over she was just taking a moment to enjoy the last of her nice hot tea since it may be a while until her next peaceful moment. "Kagome dear did you pack everything?"

"Yes mom I left it all by the well even the cake. I won't be back for a while so don't worry." Kagome assured her finishing her tea. "Bye now!" Kagome cried running off before her mother could say another word. -_Ok I hope nothing bad happened while I was away. Knowing my luck something happened something always does.-_ Kagome sighed as she walked. -_Sometimes I whish they could all come here and not just Inuyasha. They would love it and it would take their minds off of everything. Oh Inuyasha please be happy right now? I don't want to come home to you all depressed.-_ She looked up at the old tree as she always did. -_Please?-_

Inuyasha fell suddenly to his knees taking Miroku with him. "Gomen." He whispered looking down at Miroku who was now lying before him rubbing his head. "Did I hurt you?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"No, the floor did." Miroku answered sitting up. "I'm fine what about you?" He asked dark eyes studying the hanyou concerned it was not like Inuyasha to just collapse like that. He had not been that badly hurt during the last battle so he should be all right. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up eyes half closed he felt so very weak all he wanted to do was collapse against the monk even if it nock him to the floor again. He wanted to be held to forget everything even if it was just for a moment but his body and mind were fighting each other. "Miroku…" Inuyasha whispered unable to say anything but the other's name.

"Inuyasha were you poisoned or something?" Miroku asked confused by the strange faraway look in Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha looked up before shaking his head slowly. "Are you really this tired?" Inuyasha nodded he was worn out both mental and physically all he wanted to do was collapse against Miroku even if it meant knocking the other to the floor again. He wanted to be held, to just forget everything if only for a precious moment. "Oh Inuyasha." Miroku whispered softly voice pained. "Why did you do this to yourself?" He demanded trembling.

Inuyasha closed his eyes he had not meant to worry his friend. "Miro…" He whispered falling against him cheek on his chest red and white clad from slumped in his lap hands slipping slowly down his arms. Inuyasha moaned softly the scent of the monk was so intoxicating even as he fell asleep he could feel the desire to hold him close.

Miroku sat there for a moment fore lowering his head and holding Inuyasha to him. "Oh Inuyasha why…why?"

The end…again…this cliffhanger crap must be getting _really_ old by now hun? Well if more of you readers would review these chapters would get down faster you know. Oh well you have no one to blame but…well ok you can blame me but hey I just write the stuff alright? This fic is so depressing…go fig hun? Oh well so it the show at times so I guess it all works out. Please be honest in your reviews let me have it I can take it. I am a neko you know we land on our feet keke.

For those that care we had to put our dog Tobias, Toby for short, down today so I will be pouring my pain into writing so there should be more updates soon.

11


End file.
